


Peter Parker: Vlogger Extraordinaire

by Cherubkeiji



Series: My creative writing class fanfic prompts [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: He’s trying his best, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Relatable Ned, Vlogger! Peter, vlogger! Spiderman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherubkeiji/pseuds/Cherubkeiji
Summary: “Right, we don’t know what could be going down in there, so we gotta be careful. It could be a life or death situation so we gotta be prepared for anything - right Ne—I mean, camera guy?”A slightly out of breath “Mmhmm” from Ned follows.Turning around, Spiderman marches into the shop, where a little old lady stands in front of a kinda spotty, greasy and prepubescent boy (supposedly the cashier?), baring one hell of a death glare.-Aka Ned gets in on this whole ‘vlogging business’ - shenanigans





	Peter Parker: Vlogger Extraordinaire

“Okay guys! So I heard there’s somethin’ goin’ down on 12th street, so we’re gonna go and check it out, see what troubles been stirring” Peter motions Ned to follow him, with a wave of his hand. 

They wait at the crosswalk for the little man on the lights to turn green, Ned slightly behind and to Peter’s right in an attempt to get that ‘professional feel’ to the video. 

A few waves to some kids, and a dog pat later, they cross the street, the noise from the convenience store making itself known, but generally ignored in the everyday hustle and bustle of downtown Queens. 

Spiderman turns around, back straight and shoulders stiff, the serious expression shown on the mask is over taken by squinty eyes due to the glare of the sun. 

“Right, we don’t know what could be going down in there, so we gotta be careful. It could be a life or death situation so we gotta be prepared for anything - right Ne—I mean, camera guy?” 

A slightly out of breath “Mmhmm” from Ned follows. 

Turning around, Spiderman marches into the shop, where a little old lady stands in front of a kinda spotty, greasy and prepubescent boy (supposedly the cashier?), baring one hell of a death glare. 

“U-uh, okay, what seems to be the problem today miss?” Peter lowers his voice slightly probably trying to sound confident. Ned thinks he just sounds weird. 

“The problem? The pROBLEM? The problem here is this CHILD who is clearly trying to have me over on this sandwich. Look. LOOK.” The 5 foot woman points a wrinkly finger towards a slightly battered neon sticker baring ‘REDUCED- $1’ on the transparent sandwich cover. 

Spiderman frowns in confusion, the eyes on his mask squinting, and wiggles his fingers before tapping a gloved hand against his thigh.

“So, uhm... what’s the problem here?” 

The old hag seems to have it in for the poor dude at the till, who has yet to get a word out about the incident. 

He manages to find his voice. 

“Uh, uh well you see, this sticker doesn’t belong to the sandwich, it’s uh, the barcode says it’s for some chips, not uh- not this sandwich, so I can’t sell at it the discounted price?” The lanky teen ends in a way that makes it clear he’s not entirely sure he’s right. 

“Oi, listen here you little brat.” The lady grips the poor teens ear, over the desk. 

This is what sends Peter into action. 

Ned takes a few wobbly steps back, before mumbling “cool” under his breath as Peter yanks the woman’s hands off the cashier, and webs them to the counter, yanking the sandwich out of the old hags hands. 

With a thumbs up and a shakey “thanks man” from the cashier, Ned follows as Peter turns and leaves, sandwich still in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So! In my creative writing class, we’re given prompts (from which I end up writing fanfiction 99% of the time) 
> 
> I’ve decided to upload these small spurts of genius *coughs*


End file.
